The present disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product for analyzing three-dimensional linkages. Existing computer software programs, such as Pro/Mechanica Motion™, MDX, and MDO provide users with the ability to design and analyze mechanical systems. However, these programs are cumbersome when used to analyze complex linkages, and may not integrate the most user-friendly graphical design and analysis features. The disclosed embodiments are directed to solving one or more of these problems.